This study proposes to use a quasi-experimental design (time series) to examine the effects of a community organization and health education model designed to empower Latino parents to develop a coalition to 1) work with a local Health Department and community agencies to implement a community based program to improve the care of children with asthma and 2) to assure that their children with asthma have access to an educational self-management program demonstrated to have a significant impact on their children's asthma (in terms of reductions in hospitalizations and emergency room visits). The design incorporates this child-centered, family-focused intervention for children with asthma (ACT Para Los Ninos) within an overall community organization intervention. The impact of ACT on the children/families will be assessed in a one year pre-/post-comparison of outcome measures. The impact of the community organization intervention will be assessed by comparing community asthma-related activities in the experimental community to a comparison community. Children/families with asthma will be identified in both communities (N-450) and serve as sources of information on levels of community activity/concerns (to be verified) over the course of the study. In the experimental community, 150 children will participate in the ACT program. Data will be collected pre-intervention and post-intervention on children receiving ACT, and a comparison group (N-300) in a community un-involved in organizing efforts. Children's measures include knowledge and attitudes related to care, self-esteem, and severity of asthma. Data collected from parents will include measures of social integration, acculturation and parenting skills. Particular concern will be paid to assure that children in the two groups are similar in terms of severity of asthma.